Who Knows
by J. Maria
Summary: Part Of the More Than Tea Series. Ten years ago, they defeated Voldemort. Now a newe generation as come to Hogwarts direct sequel to Chamomile


Title: Who Knows

Part: 1 / 25 : Why Do You Look So Familiar?

Rating: R for language

Author: Jmaria

Spoilers: Um, Chamomile (my story) set ten years after book 7 of HP, and seasons 5 and 3ish of Buffy and Angel.

Disclaimer: I own Cammi, Edgar and the other sues I'm inventing for this story.

**__**

Who Knows

__

1. Why Do You Look So Familiar?

Chamomile Anne Weasley Summers was not your normal ten and a half-year old girl. She was the daughter of a slayer, the oldest surviving slayer at that, and the daughter of a wizard. So it wasn't a huge surprise when her letter arrived promptly on June 22nd, addressed to Miss Chamomile Weasley-Summers, The Burrow Annex, Ottery St. Catchpole. She'd be the first of the next generation of Weasleys to attend Hogwarts, and the second generation of Summers women to attend the institute. And seeing as her uncle Percy's daughter would join her next term, it wouldn't be too bad being the only Weasley there.

She was so excited about classes, and meeting or re-meeting all of the adults she'd known as an infant. She looked up from her desk, where she was furiously writing to one of her aunts. Ginny had been off with Uncle Draco for nearly two months. She missed them something fierce, and hoped they'd be back soon, bringing Aunt Dawnie and Connor back with them.

And Furry-Voice. She'd called the old Kofi her Aunt Dawn had named Edgar, Furry-Voice until she was five. By then she was old enough to clearly say Edgar. Or close enough.

Chamomile had lived at the Burrow since she was ten months old, give or take a month or two. Something had happened to her mom, and she and Aunt Dawnie had been sent to live with her father, Charlie. Then a scary woman kidnapped her and tried to kill her, but her Aunt Luna had protected her until her parents and family could get there to save her and everyone else.

Other than that, she was a pretty normal little girl, who'd been born on a Hellmouth and had been one of the many witnesses to the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Oh, and she was a witch.

Cammi stared at her image in the mirror that hung on her bedroom wall. She spun around to see herself from every possible angle. Her father had splurged and had gotten her a new dress for tonight's big party. Everyone would be there. It was tradition, and besides, Chelsea, Jessi, Teddie, and Cici would be there. Two of them were her cousins, and the other two were her best friends.

"Do I look alright, Helgar?" She asked the mirror.

"'A course you do. Don't you go a breakin' too many hearts tonight, Miss Cammi." The mirror replied.

"Oh, I shan't." She giggled.

The little girl turned and raced down the steps. She bounced into the kitchen, where her little sister was being bathed. Her mom winked at her as she held the squirming baby as her father tried to rinse her off.

"Hey there, Tea-Bit. Like the dress." A masculine voice said from behind her. Cammi whirled around as she squealed.

"Uncle Spike!"

"Your Mum's a bit preoccupied. Didn't even bother to get me any blood." The blond haired vampire whined to gain the girl's trust.

"Well, of course not, you're staying with Professor Dumbledore. You and Uncle Angel and Aunt Cordy, remember. 'Sides the twins are thick enough to actually try and drink blood. They've already done it." Cammi grinned.

"And you didn't have anything to do with that, now did you Cammi?" Her mother called knowingly over her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She raised her head and glared at her younger siblings who were peeking around the corner. "I am not _that_ thick, Momma. I'm nearly eleven."

"And that's the ripe age of maturity, that is Pet."

"Don't call me Pet." Mother and Daughter snapped at the bleached blonde vampire.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Slayer." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk about those around the kids, Spike, or a certain Vampire will be meeting the sun or the pointy end of Mr. Pointy." Buffy threatened.

"Very original, Slayer."

"And knock it off with the slayer stuff." Buffy hissed at him. "Still kinda secret from certain little people." Her head jerking back to the two little children laughing in the corner.

Cammi rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that her mom was the greatest slayer to ever live. And the oldest, at that. But she still wanted to keep her kids out of harm's way. Seraphim and Sebastian were only three and a half, but they were just like Uncle Fred and Uncle George, always getting themselves into trouble. Delphia was too little yet to really have much to say. She slept, ate, dirtied her nappy, and started all over again.

When Cammi had been younger, she'd wanted little siblings, instead, she got cousins. Now that she had younger siblings, she desperately wanted cousins.

"Are you going to the party, Uncle Spike?"

"Nah, I thought I'd spend my whole day in a box to get here, just to laze about and watch the telly."

"You flooed here, Spike." Buffy snorted, grabbing a towel to wrap the baby in.

"Real smooth, Uncle Spike."

"Nice, real nice, pick on the poor defenseless vampire."

"Poor and defenseless? You?" A rich voice burst through the room. "Not bloody likely, mate." Charlie laughed heartily.

"Hey, sweetie. You're early?" Buffy checked the wall clock.

"Yeah, Matthew's got the reserve under control. Besides, everyone knows how I adore the feast. Cammi? Come give your Da a kiss."

Cammi giggled as she launched herself into her father's arms. This was going to be the best night ever!

The Hogwarts letter was lying open on her desk as she pulled on the blue piece of bubblegum. It had long lost it's taste, but she didn't really give a shite about that. It didn't matter. It was something to distract her from her nervousness. She would twirl it around her finger for a bit before popping it back into her mouth. One bloke she'd dated a bit back had commented on the disgusting habit. He'd been rather put off by it, if she stopped to ponder about it. He'd been the wrong type for her. It'd taken her nearly three years and a botched engagement to realize he'd never truly accept her.

If she truly stopped to think on it, it did rather suck horribly to keep so much of herself from him. She was jerked out of her thoughts as someone knocked on her door. Two guesses as to who it could possibly be.

A dark haired woman popped her head in, pushing her glasses up as she grinned at the woman who seemed to be glued to her desk.

"Hannah! I thought you'd be all packed already!" She cried.

"Oh, Susan. I don't think I can do it!" Hannah Abbot cried, flinging herself into her best friend's arms.

"Being a bit melodramatic, aren't we Han?"

"No, not one bleedin' bit. They're gonna ignore me the moment I walk up to that podium. Sue!" The blond witch cried, flailing her arms about.

The room had been relatively dark. Hannah's most prized belongs were already stored in her old school trunk, the bold black initials H.A.A. emblazoned on the side. A dozen or so dresses, robes, and skirt suits in various hues lay on the side chair of her small apartment. Susan Bones stared at her best friend. In school, Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff had always been an outgoing, friendly and kind girl. But Susan saw the truth behind that little facade.

Hannah was usually shy around people. Unless she knew them, like she knew Susan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, along with Ernie Macmillan, all they ever saw of her was the girl with blonde pigtails that smiled a lot, and giggled. Her truest friends from her school days knew that she was more. They saw her self-doubt and nervousness, and her lack of confidence in herself. But she was dead loyal to anyone. Justin had once dubbed her the best defender of lost causes, next to the Golden Trio and the next generation of Lovegood, Summers and Weasley that is. She was a staunch friend. And the past seventeen years proved it well.

"They will love you, Han. You'll be the best new Charms professor in -"

"But the older students will compare me to Professor Flitwick!"

"Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't have asked you to be the new Charms professor if she didn't think you could do it, Han." Susan said gently.

"Bull. She likes to -" The blonde started only to be cut off by Susan

"Now, we both know that's a lie." Susan said sighing. "It was Snape who liked to watch you fail."

"And that prat'll have a front row seat to see me fail." She moaned pitifully.

"Well, then, my dear Hannah, you will just have to prove him wrong." Susan shoved her playfully.

"Seriously, though, Sue. I'll be the youngest professor, and I'll have no one to talk to."

"You shan't and you know it. Longbottom'll be teaching as well." Susan sighed as she plopped herself down in the overstuffed chair Hannah kept by her window. "And isn't Cho Chang teaching as well?"

"No, she's gotten herself pregnant, so she's leaving for the year. Which is why there's a new Transfiguration professor as well."

"Really?" Susan asked, positively wrapped up in all of this new gossip. Hannah had to smile at her best friend. "Who?"

"A Ravenclaw alum, I believe. Whomever it is, they'll be taking over as Ravenclaw head of house."

"But you'll be taking over as Hufflepuff head of house, won't you?" Susan's brows furrowed in concern.

"Don't get me started, Sue!" Tears bubbled over in Hannah's bright blue eyes. "That's one less ally I'll have, and it's still so sad about poor Professor Sprout!"

"Hannah, it's been nearly three years. No one could have saved her. Even the mediwitches."

"You weren't there, Susan. She was so - " Hannah sighed shakily, brushing at her cheeks.

To be quite honest, Susan was rather unnerved at the prospect of Hannah being still so worked up over the death of their beloved head of house. The older woman had, essentially, worked herself to an early grave. No one, not even the witch herself, knew she had a failing heart. Granted, the woman was nearly fifty pounds overweight, didn't exercise, and had a very rich diet. That and the fact that she worked in a scalding hot greenhouse day in and day out didn't exactly help. Not that Susan could actually say any of this to Hannah. When Hannah had decided to become a teacher with hopes of replacing a Hogwarts professor someday, she immediately sought out the counsel of Professor Sprout.

For nearly a year and a half, Hannah spent her weekends up in Hogsmeade, learning under the aging witch. It was Hannah who found her wheezing, yet smiling, form. She slipped away, peacefully in her greenhouse. Granted, it had been quite a fearful experience for Hannah. The older witch was missed greatly, and Hannah had put her career on hold, jumping into the romantic fling with Thaddeus Crowley. Whom Susan was quite happy was out of the picture.

"It's not only that, but McGonagall sent a list of all of the students who'll be attending this term."

"Well, what's so dreadful about that, Hannah?"

"What's so dreadful? Nothing, except that the new generation of Weasley's starts her first year this year, and look at this," Hannah jabbed her finger at the parchment. "Parkinson. Pansy was an only child. This is her daughter."

"Bloody hell, she had to have had that baby -"

"Five months after we graduated, Susan. Five months." Hannah sighed heavily, "The poor dear."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're feeling sorry for Pansy the bitch in more ways than one - Parkinson. That squares it, who are you and what have you done to Hannah Abbot?"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Pansy, I was talking about the child." Hannah said quite seriously.

"C'mon, let's get you packed. Wait, you said you're having a Weasley start this term?"

"Summers-Weasley, the little baby who popped up during a potions class our seventh year. Then the Professors and the Golden Trio, and the rest went to go save her?" Hannah prodded.

"OH! The last battle baby."

"Yep."

Hannah reluctantly went back to packing her things. She and Susan worked in silence for several minutes before Susan broke the silence.

"Hannah, are you absolutely _sure_ you want to take all these casual clothes?"

"I'm teaching charms in my black work robes. And the students will only see them anyway. Besides, it's not as if I need to be dressy _every_ day. My outer robes and hat are pretty much all I'll need."

"If you say so, Han."

Cammi spun around the dance floor. Everyone was here, well except for Aunt Willow and Aunt Tara. . . and Professor Snape. She thought about it for a few minutes and then raced off to talk with Aunt Luna some more.

Professors at Hogwarts had a grace period. This means that they get two whole weeks to spend in a very quiet castle, preparing their classrooms, getting to know their co-workers, and like Hannah Abbot, having small breakdowns in front of her fireplace. She'd be flooing instead of taking the train, which honestly, only took maybe five trips a year, total. And she only apparated when absolutely necessary. She took one last look around her.

Her tiny flat was stripped to the bare bones, save for her cream colored sofa with the afghan her Mother had stitched for her that proudly declared her a Hufflepuff. She'd opted to take her antique mahogany desk, and her television and DVD/VCR player really wouldn't work either. Neither would the slim line laptop her father had purchased for her. That was the problem with being Muggleborn.

You still had to live in both worlds, especially if you were close to your family. Hannah's parents wanted to deny the existence of the Wizarding world, and make her be as normal as she could be made to be. Sometimes, it was just a hindrance. All of her personal belongs that she wanted to take were already there. Her books, her clothes, her quills, her mementos from school, and her lesson plans.

"Oh Bloody hell, Hannah, just get on with it." She cursed herself, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. "The Three Broomsticks!"

A sucking sensation yanked her middle as she convulsively tucked her elbows in. There was an abrupt halt as she tumbled forward out into the middle of the nearly abandoned shop.

"'Allo there professor." A cheery voice rang out behind her. Hannah spun around to face the large man.

"Hello Professor, how have you been, sir?" She smiled brightly up at Reubus Hagrid, extending a hand to him.

"Well, Fang passed on." Large tears came to his eyes.

"No. He was such a sweet dog." She patted his shoulder, or as close as she could reach. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Was he sick for very long?"

"He went a bit blind last term, and - we 'ad our hopes we did." Hagrid sniffled loudly. "Left behind a litter of pups though. Just born not two weeks afore he passed." He pulled a large dirty red hanky from his pocket. "Tiny little fellas, they are. Ten in all. Fang was quite the proud papa." He blew his nose loudly.

"Then he really isn't completely gone, now is he? You've got his little ones to remind you of him."

"Oh yes. Thorn and Beatrice. The rest work round the school, but we kept two of them. Braver than their Da they are. Olympe insisted we only keep two. After all, Madeline's still about." Hagrid went on, mentioning the smaller lap dog of his wife's.

Hannah chuckled along with the older half-giant. He'd finally convinced the former head of Beauxbatons to marry him after Voldemort was disposed of. They'd been together for the last nine years, and had three children, three dogs, and two large Palomino horses to prove it.

The large man led the way across the bar, leading the young woman over to where his wife, two smaller daughters and large son were waiting. The dark haired Frenchwoman smiled at her.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Abbot." She greeted the girl warmly, pulling her in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Madame Hagrid." Hannah smiled at the three youngsters. "Hello there."

"Hello Professor." The three children chorused, the youngest one only managing to get out a gurgling Hello.

Hagrid's oldest was a dark haired girl of about nine. She'd been born in a relatively short amount of time following the nuptials, if Hannah remembered correctly. Her name was Chelsea, and compared to her parents she was a tiny little thing. She was tall and gangly next to Hannah, coming to just below her shoulders. The next child was six, and he rose a scant few inches above his sister. His name was Norbert, and he was a happy round faced little boy, with light brown hair. The final child rested safely in a carrier strapped to the front of Madame Hagrid, her light colored hair similar to her brother's. Mercedes, for that was the baby's name, was only ten months old. It almost looked as if Chelsea would be the runt of the Hagrid litter.

"Well, Professor McGonagall will be expectin' you, Hannah. Snape's already here, hiding out from Miss Buffy."

"Who?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Oh, you remember her, dontcha, Hannah? Charlie Weasley's wife? Dawn Summers' sister?"

"Why would he - oh, is it about her daughter?" Hannah asked, even more confused.

"Oh, ye haven't heard yet?"

"Heard what?"

"The big happening at the end of the year feast the Order has every year to celebrate?"

Hannah didn't really know of it, but she'd heard hints of what it pertained to. Nearly nine and a half years ago, the Dark Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated when he kidnapped young Chamomile Weasley-Summers. Less than a dozen students, three or four faculty members, and numerous Aurors had raced to save the child. When the battle was done, less than half of them were injured, some more severely than others. Albus Dumbledore remained on as Headmaster for only three more years. Hannah remembered speaking to Professor Sprout about it once. The older witch had refused to talk of it, or the specific details of the battle.

Hannah, hadn't really cared much past the part where Voldemort was dead, that and the fact that Blaise Zabini had threatened both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years with unspeakable horrors if they ever went near Luna Lovegood again. Apparently some of them got it into their head to attack the poor girl. Ernie had been one of them. She remembered because she'd yelled at him for being so stupid. As Prefects, they were supposed to set a good example. Hannah knew that every year, all of the people involved in the Last Battle, gathered to remember. Remember what, she didn't know. As far as she knew no one had _died_ in their group that year.

"I've heard of it."

"Well, Severus had a mite too much to drink, and well - he was found in a broom closet and not alone." A glint came to his eyes.

"He was caught with -"

"Two women."

Hannah had to do a double take. Severus Snape, the sneering almost evil, Potions professor had managed to get not one, but _two _ women in a broom closet? Willingly? Surely the world was going to end.

"Two of Miss Buffy's good friends, nonetheless." He chuckled, leading the way out of the Three Broomsticks. "And 'specially since youngins will be on the way soon."

"Youngins? Students?"

"No, Miss Hannah. Babies." Hagrid turned away to gather up the shaggy haired dogs gathered at his feet.

"Snape got the both of them pregnant?" She cried.

She was so unnerved by this prospect that she failed to notice the man she collided with, until it was far to late to stop herself. She stumbled backwards, but was quickly caught. Hannah snapped her gaze to the man in front of her.

"I'm so very sorry."

"No problem. Had the same reaction myself when I found them in the broom closet." The dark haired man grinned down at, and Hannah got the feeling that she _should_ know him.

"I don't suppose it was a pretty sight."

"Well, finding Snape bare-assed never is, I'm afraid. The ladies, on the other hand." He seemed to catch himself. "Not that I looked. I'm afraid the sight of Snape was more than I could handle. I'm surprised that I'm not petrified." He grinned at her.

Hannah started at the word. Obviously he'd been a second or first year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He wasn't older than her. But for the life of her, Hannah couldn't place him.

"Merlin, you don't recognize me, do you?" He asked.

"No. I'm dreadful with names, and you weren't a Hufflepuff. And obviously you were at the Last Battle, to have been at the party. Which means you could be all of two people?" She hazarded a guess. Her options were Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. "I'm very sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay Hannah. It's been a long time, and we were in different houses." He gave a small grin.

"Neville, I didn't think you'd come out of the greenhouse!" Hagrid boomed from where he was gathering up the dogs.

"Yes, well Buffy reached the greenhouse to look for Snape. I thought it best to escape when I still had the chance." He smiled wistfully, as if trying to recapture the moment. "I think she cornered him in greenhouse one or two. There was an awful lot of yelling."

"Neville?" Hannah asked, for he reminded her nothing of the bumbling youth she'd gone to school with. "I feel like the biggest idiot." She muttered.

"It's all right. I was half expecting you in pigtails." He grinned, catching what she said.

"I was a bigger fool for wearing them for so long." She blushed.

He was taller than she remembered, and seemed larger. Not fatter, but more solid. He had been a pudgy boy when she first knew him, but that had been baby fat. This was definitely not baby fat that he had on him now. But then he was wearing a sweater and jeans. She started a little at that. Most of the Wizarding community seemed to wear dress slacks for nearly every occasion.

"It's good to see a familiar face around here, even if it's not totally familiar. That and now I won't be the youngest professor around here."

"Am I the only other young professor?" Hannah asked.

"No, Cho was only a year older. But I suppose you've heard she's taking a few years off?"

"Yeah. She was teaching Transfiguration, right?"

"Yeah. And last term, a seventh year Slytherin asked Binns if he knew taught any current History since he'd died. Binns went to McGonagall to say farewell and left. And Trelawney and Firenze ran off together two years ago. Sinistra, Pince, and Pomfrey are the only old timers left besides Snape and Hagrid." Neville explained.

"Wait, Trelawney and Firenze, the centaur, ran off together?"

"Love is strange." Neville replied. "Expecting their second, or so I heard."

"Second _child_?"

"Don't even ask, Hannah." He grinned "Anyway, McGonagall hasn't been able to fill the DADA position since Lupin left last year." He nodded at Hannah's surprised gasp. "New batch of parents lodged complaints. Said he didn't want to be bothered with that again, and his missus agreed. So most of this years professors are new. Flitwick retired, and we were in luck that you took up teaching again, Hannah."

"Then you don't know who the new teachers are?"

"No, only that one of them is going to be taking over as Ravenclaw head of house. Only Hagrid and Snape are privy to that information." Neville turned back to the large man as he was called.

"Neville, can you take Hannah on up to the Castle? I'm supposed to be waiting for someone."

"Sure. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Not at all." She smiled up at him. "Besides, you probably know more of the school gossip than Hagrid does."

"True." Neville chuckled.

"So, the rest are due to arrive - "

"Either today or tomorrow. That gives everyone three weeks to prep before the students arrive."

The walk seemed shorter to Hannah than it had as a student. Of course, she spent most of her time asking questions about the school.

"Well, actually, it has changed a bit. The Castle went through a sort of mourning after Dumbledore retired. I guess the old girl was pretty attached to him. She went streamline on us last year. All new fixtures, doors instead of portraits holes. The portraits were in an uproar, until the Muggle Studies professor soothed her right down."

"Muggle Studies?"

"Professor Rosenberg-McClay. She practices Wiccan, or Elemental magic. She's been teaching for some years now. Since I took over as Herbology Professor, at least. Anyway, she calmed the Castle down, and convinced her to bring back the portraits. She wouldn't let McGonagall in her new office for three weeks. But, Dumbledore couldn't keep on any longer. He never fully healed from the Last Battle, you know."

"He didn't?"

"No. He and Snape were the - well, they got the brunt of it from the Death Eaters."

"I never knew that. But then, we never got the whole story of what happened that night." She shivered. "I don't think I even want to truly know what happened."

"We very nearly lost Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks and Luna. Percy Weasley - well, no one ever expected him to act like that."

"Percy? The rule-abiding, pain in the butt, prefect?" Hannah asked curiously.

"He single handedly sent Bellatrix Lestrange into a coma." Neville smirked.

Hannah stared at him for a second. She'd never seen Neville like this. Truly happy. She was about to say something when he stopped her short.

"Here we are. Home sweet Home."

Hogwarts certainly had changed.


End file.
